


Valentine Kiss

by phoenicia1533



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feel-good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, serenades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oikawa and Kageyama's first Valentine's Day, and Oikawa can't think of anything, so he resorts to doing this instead—</p><p>—Much to Iwaizumi and Aoba Johsai's embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> While you read this, it may be best to listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5u2lpG1vik because this is Namikawa Daisuke (Oikawa's CV) singing Valentine Kiss. On another note, I'm commanding you to listen. THE EXPERIENCE ISN'T COMPLETE WITHOUT LISTENING TO OIKAWA-SAN SING.
> 
> Or watch the original here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-eR85n8TMY.
> 
> Or watch the choreography here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfKVA5QZamM&list=PLLlxnaJTTdtkzh7KTF8u58lEuv-om0bZp (haha sorry this is from the TeniPuri Festa 2011).

Oikawa Tooru admits to himself that he is not an openly romantic person. He likes to flirt and tease people, but never did he make himself succumb to wooing a person. However, this year isn’t the usual case that Oikawa Tooru can make do without the romance.

 

Why, you ask?

 

Being Oikawa Tooru, he just can’t pass the opportunity to _be himself_ around his dearest Tobio-chan. This year’s Valentine’s Day will be his and Tobio-chan’s first Valentine’s Day together— _what? Oikawa may not be a romantic but he’s no coward, most especially when it comes to Tobio-chan_ —

 

Yes, Oikawa Tooru is willing to be a romantic for Tobio. _He wants to try for him._

 

But the problem is, he doesn’t know how. _Damn it, is romance this hard to think about? He’d rather have an endurance game with Ushiwaka-chan._

 

“Tobio, what do you want to do on Valentine’s Day this year?” Oikawa randomly asks while he’s out with the Karasuno setter. He’s not expecting Tobio to reply with anything at all. Oikawa thinks that his boyfriend doesn’t have much experience when it comes to having a love life, because the only things that Tobio likes is apparently: a) volleyball, b) milk, c) curry bread, and of course, Oikawa would like to think, d) Oikawa Tooru.

 

Or, realistically, he’d with reply with either a glare or a blush.

 

 _Damn, there’s that blush._ “V-Valentine’s Day, Oikawa-san?” Tobio was looking confused and shy at the same time, Oikawa isn’t sure, but it can render him unconscious. “U-Uhm, I don’t know. What day does it fall on, anyway? I-I don’t really know.”

 

**

 

As according to Oikawa’s reconnaissance efforts (read: Aoba Johsai Men’s Volleyball Team), Karasuno’s team will still have their morning and afternoon practices, regardless of the occasion (and the increase of the student body’s interest in the members of team— _those vultures better stay the fuck away from Tobio-chan_ ). So Oikawa schedules his surprise in the afternoon, an hour or so before Karasuno’s practice is scheduled to end. He purposely cancels Aoba Johsai’s afternoon practice for this, but Iwa-chan simply reiterates that he shouldn’t involve the rest of the team in his lack of responsibility, “it’s better that we just stay here and train than see you embarrass yourself in front of another team, Shittykawa.”

 

For this serenade, Oikawa purposely bought a striped sweater and specifically skinny jeans with boots—Tobio-chan grumpily admitted before that he likes how Oikawa’s backside looks in skin-tight jeans (and the stripes is besides the fact that it was the theme in cover of the song he’s singing)—he just hopes that Karasuno wouldn’t mind his intrusion. For this serenade, he also bought a bouquet composed to white chocolate roses for Tobio-chan (and his teammates, because Oikawa expects them to force Tobio to give them some).

 

He arrived at Karasuno a few minutes after sundown. The remainder of the students who were on campus gave him funny looks and he can hear them say, “oh, isn’t that Oikawa of Seijoh? Is he going to challenge Karasuno?” Oikawa shakes his head and smiles nervously to himself as he replays what he’s going to perform. Looks like it wasn’t Oikawa’s best day, because he had to be led to the gym that the volleyball team uses by a maintenance person.

 

 _This isn’t a good sign,_ Oikawa thinks.

 

At the sight of the gym, he sees Karasuno’s senior manager, Shimizu-san, fetching water for her volleyball boys. He approaches her slowly and tries not to stutter when he says, “uhm, you’re Shimizu-san, right?” She immediately turns her head to face him, with complete surprise on her face. She tells him that he’s here for Tobio-chan, and she simply nods and walks off to fetch Oikawa’s boyfriend. (Whether Karasuno knows or not, Oikawa have no idea.) A few minutes later, Oikawa hears shrieks and screams coming from inside the gym.

 

The gym door where Oikawa was waiting by suddenly opened, revealing Tobio’s teammate with a buzz cut. “Oi, cheeky boy. What do you want with Kageyama, huh? You wanna go? You wanna fight on our turf, huh?”

 

Then a dangerous aura was seen from behind the buzz cut person, who suddenly whacked him on the head, “you look like an idiot, Tanaka. Stop that.”

 

Tanaka, the buzz cut person, rubbed the spot where he was hit and bowed low, “but, Suga-san, Oikawa is here and—”

 

Oikawa was faced with a gray-haired boy with a beauty mark by his right eye, who sent a gentle smile to Oikawa—if Oikawa’s memory serves him right, he’s also known as Mister Refreshing during their game with Karasuno last Inter High qualifiers. “I can see that, Tanaka, please stop stating the obvious. I’ll get it from here.” Buzz kill ( _what, he totally killed Oikawa’s buzz_ ) turned and left, leaving Suga-san and Oikawa. Oikawa tried to explain his intent, but he cut him off, “you have a surprise for Kageyama, don’t you, Oikawa-san?”  Another smile. “Come on in. The team was erratically ecstatic when Shimizu mentioned you, while Kageyama seemed to have fainted. By the looks of it, he doesn’t expect you.” Suga-san leads Oikawa inside.

 

Oikawa tries to explain again when—

 

“OHHHH IT’S THE GRAND KING! KAGEYAMA, LOOK!”

 

“Shut up, Hinata you dumbass.”

 

Tobio was technically shutting Shrimpy-chan up, but his face was so red that Oikawa thinks it’s going to burst anytime. He was glaring at Oikawa, apparently trying to ask him why he’s here telepathically, but Oikawa simply smirks. “Tobio-chan, hi. It’s nice to see you,” Oikawa greets. Tobio returns the greeting with a blush and a mumble as he tries to not look at Oikawa, to which Oikawa can’t resist teasing him, “what was that, Tobio-chan?”

 

“Please stop flirting in the gym, King,” the tall, glasses-wearing member of Tobio’s team retorts as he passes by. Tobio immediately turns his head to shout, “shut the fuck up, Tsukishima,” with another glare. Suddenly, Oikawa feels like someone is beside him—“Hey, hey, Grand King, why are you here?” Shrimpy-chan asks. “If you’ll stop crowding him, Hinata you dumbass, he’ll get on with whatever he’s planning,” Tobio says with poison. Oikawa lights up at Tobio’s reply, “oh, Tobio-chan, I didn’t know you’re looking forward to this.”

 

“Shut up and get on with it, Oikawa-san.”

 

“So mean! What happened to Tooru, Tobio-chan?”

 

When Tobio turned his back from Oikawa and motioned to leave the gym, Oikawa panicked.

 

_Shalala, suteki ni Kiss_

 

Everyone in the gym (including their blonde coach and two managers, how embarrassing), stopped doing whatever they were doing and gawked at Oikawa. Tobio stopped in his tracks, still with his back facing Oikawa.

 

_Shalala, sugao ni Kiss_

_Shalala, suteki ni Kiss_

_Shalala, sugao ni Kiss_

 

“Holy shit, Kageyama, he’s singing Valentine Kiss!” A small person with a blonde streak on his forehead commented. _Huh, Valentine Kiss is apparently popular here too_. “Nishinoya,” a tall mob-looking guy with a man bun tried to chastise Nishinoya, “stop interrupting Oikawa-san.” Buzz cut’s jaw fell to the floor.

 

Tobio slowly turns, exposing his very, very red face.

 

_Ashita wa tokubetsu Special Day_

_Ichinen ichido no Chance_

_Oh Darling, Oh Darling,_

_I love you._

Oikawa approaches Tobio and hands him the bouquet of white chocolate roses. Tobio gawks at him and receives the bouquet with shaking hands while he mumbles a quiet, “thank you, Tooru.”

 

_Daremoga ukarete Carnival_

_Kareshi no Heart wo itomete_

_Oh Baby, Oh Baby,_

_Love me do!_

 

Oikawa takes Tobio hands and kisses them. Shrieks and whistles were heard. The younger Karasuno manager was also blushing as she watches Oikawa.

 

_Amai amai koi no Chocolate_

_Anata ni agete mitemo_

_Medachi wa shinai kara_

_Watashi chotto saigo ni shuden de kimechau_

Karasuno’s captain, Suga-san, along with other nameless faces, watched Oikawa religiously and commented, “he’s not bad.”

 

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Ribbon o kakete_

Oikawa can feel his face burning up as he pauses in preparation for the second verse. He tries his best to plead Tobio-chan to make him stop and just continue later, but by the looks of his face, he doesn’t know what he wants too. Does he want to jump Oikawa’s bones? Does he want to kiss Oikawa’s lips so hard and rough that they’ll pass out afterwards?

 

_Shalala, suteki ni Kiss_

_Shalala, suteki ni_

 

Shrimpy-chan, along with Nishinoya and Buzz Kill—oh, yes—Tanaka, was trying to choreograph beside the obviously shocked Tobio. It seems they know the dance to this song, and Oikawa lets them—just to take some of the attention off him.

 

_This was for Tobio-chan, damn it._

 

He breathes deeply as he starts the second verse.

 

_Wine no iro shita Sunset Park_

_Suteki na Romance shitai_

_Oh Darling, Oh Darling_

_I love you._

Hinata (Oikawa finally learns Shrimpy-chan’s name), Nishinoya and Tanaka move towards Oikawa’s side and forms a straight line with him in the middle. They dance to Oikawa’s singing, and Oikawa tries his hardest not to join in. _But the dance is so cute!_ , Oikawa thinks. Naturally, he fails.

_Anata o yobidasu Telephone Call_

_Kimochi o wakatte hoshii_

_Oh Baby, Oh Baby_

_Love me do!_

Oikawa watches Tobio-chan clutch into the white chocolate bouquet harder as Shrimpy-chan, Tanaka and Nishinoya try to have a taste. He wanted to stop singing then and there; thankfully, Sawamura-san, Karasuno’s captain, reprimanded them in hits on the back of the head. Suga-san and Karasuno’s pinch server walk towards Tobio-chan and apparently protects him from the ravenous three. The three, after being chastised, returned to dancing.

 

_Totte oki no shareta Chocolate_

_Sore wa watashi no kuchibiru_

_Anata no ude no naka_

_Wazato rashiku hitomi o tsumutte agechau_

 

Oikawa wishes this song to end as soon as possible. Suga-san’s phone rings, distracting the whole of the Karasuno Volleyball Club for a while. He excuses himself into the corner. Oikawa watches him for a while, then he sees Suga-san bow and smile and laugh lightly—was he mouthing _good luck from Iwaizumi_?

 

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Otona no aji ne_

_Shalala, suteki ni Kiss_

_Shalala_

 

Oh my god, his own team was here. Iwa-chan totally lied! Thankfully, the part where he stopped was also the instrumental part of the song, so he approached Suga-san and asked where his team was. Karasuno’s vice-captain simply chuckled and pointed his chin towards the door where—

 

Iwa-chan and the rest of the Aoba Johsai Men’s Volleyball Club was standing. _Was that Kindaichi recording his serenade to Tobio-chan with his phone???_

 

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa greeted his best friend with a voice laced with danger, “I thought the club has better things to do than to watch me embarrass myself in front of another team, like I don’t know, _train_? The Spring Tournament qualifiers is just—”

 

Iwa-chan smirks. “—is just around the corner, I know. But watching you serenade a _kouhai_ you swore you hated in middle school is just so golden that we can’t help but do.”

 

“ _Iwa-chan_ —”

 

“Don’t you have a song to finish, _Oikawa-san_?” That voice unquestionably belongs to Tobio-chan. To _Tobio-chan_. Oikawa thinks, _he wants me to finish the song even though I’m making a fool of myself_? Oikawa meets his boyfriend’s eyes and he suddenly feels a rush of strength flow through his spine.

 

“You can do this, Oikawa-san!” Kunimi-chan cheered.

 

“Go on, _Trashykawa_ , finish the damn song,” Iwa-chan encourages. “Show Karasuno what Aoba Johsai is made of.”

 

That was all Oikawa needed.

 

_Ano hi karayo koi no Chocolate_

_Gingami sotto hiraite_

_Kimochi o tashikamete_

_Daremo minna suteki na Romance shichaumo_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Koi no kinenbi_

As he reaches the end of the song, Iwa-chan pushes him towards Kageyama. When Oikawa turns to send a questioning look to his best friend and vice-captain, he just received a nod.

 

He lifts his gaze from the floor towards Tobio-chan’s midnight blue eyes. They never falter in looking like the dark sky is going to fall any moment and crush Oikawa with it. Tobio-chan’s gaze is something that makes Oikawa weak in the knees, and he knows that his precious Tobio-chan knows it.

 

He walks closer to Tobio-chan and places both his hands on the other’s waists, as Tobio-chan pulls him closer. Tobio-chan is still a few inches smaller than him, so he’d have to look down. When he did, Tobio’s lips were already wet and inviting, so he grabs the opportunity and latches his own to Tobio’s.

 

Oikawa tries to make the kiss quick and chaste, but it seems Tobio has other plans. He makes the kiss hard yet gentle; Oikawa chuckles slightly because Tobio wishes to dominate their kiss this time, but he’s unsure of how exactly to do it. Oikawa smiles into the kiss and gives Tobio a quick peck before he breaks it. “I love you, Tobio.”

 

Tobio blushes hard and looks away. Oikawa understands that Tobio isn’t the one to show his affections in public (or in private) but everything about him makes the experience of being with him all the more special and memorable. “Just finish the song, _Tooru_.”

 

Oikawa laughs, and gives Tobio’s red, red cheeks another kiss before he goes back to his teammates and finish the song he started.

 

_Shalala, suteki ni Kiss_

_Shalala, sugao ni Kiss_

_Shalala, suteki ni Kiss_

_Shalala, sugao ni Kiss_

The rest of Aoba Johsai (with the three Karasuno crows) dances with Oikawa as he finishes the serenade. Oikawa straightens up afterwards and makes a ninety-degree bow to Karasuno, “thank you very much for letting me do this for Tobio-chan.” He then turns to his teammates and bows again, “thank you for helping me with this Valentine’s Day surprise, everyone, even though this isn’t part of club activities.”

 

Sawamura-san approaches Oikawa and offers his hand. Oikawa takes it. “It was no big deal; however, if we hear about Kageyama being hurt physically, mentally or emotionally, we’ll hunt you like the crows we are,” he says with a cruel, threatening smile.

 

“That performance would surely circulate around Aoba Johsai within a few hours and my precious fans would hear about it, but I don’t care,” Oikawa states proudly as he clutches hard at Sawamura-san’s hand. “All I wanted was to surprise Tobio and I was successful.”

 

Karasuno’s captain smiles, “admirable. As expected of Seijoh’s Oikawa.” He turns to his team and announces that their practice is now over, with the ever-present support of their blond coach.

 

Oikawa’s team leave immediately, with Iwa-chan saying that Kindaichi should have posted that video on Aoba Johsai’s social media account an hour ago. Oikawa patiently waits for Tobio outside when a young man with square-rimmed glasses was running towards the gym. “Did I miss it?”

 

A loud laugh was heard from the gym and then a voice said, “you definitely missed the fine expression of young love, _sensei_.”


End file.
